Ashura's Sweet Revenge Gone Wrong
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: When Pudding pulled a prank on Ash, and he got his revenge, Cilan steps up to the plate to take revenge on everyone; for his girlfriend's sudden illness... how will it turn out, meh you'll see. short and Jelloshippy indeed


Ashura's Sweet Revenge Gone Wrong

One fine day, Ash was reading a prank magazine. It seems that the prank Pudding pulled on him was still on his mind, and he needed payback for it. He wanted to make her just as miserible as he was.

What Pudding had done one day, was that she made a bowl of chocolate pudding for Ash. What he didn't know was that there were gummi worms in it. So when he got done, she told him the worms in the treat were real, thus causing the boy to throw the treat right back up. So thats what had happened.

Now it was Ash's turn to get revenge. He soon found the right prank to use... and he smired evilly to himself. This promised to be ineresting...

Later, Pudding had come back in for a snack, and found a redish-colored shake on the table. She didn't see anything wrong with it, so she got some cake and downed the shake. It had a funny taste to it, but she shook it off and ate the cake. Afterwards she went back outside to play.

Umknown to her however, Ash was watching, smirking evilly... "Yessss, all going according to plan..."

Much later, Cilan had finished making dinner and called everyone in. What was odd, was that Pudding was lying on couch the still asleep. So, the chef went over to wake her up. "Pudding Cup, wake up... " he called. Soon, the girl awoke, but somethng was wrong. For one thing she was cluching her stomach in pain and had a slight pained expession, to which Cilan had noticed. "You ok, love?" he asked. "Y-yeah... just a bit hungry..." she lied. Her boyfriend didn't seem convinced, but left it alone. So, with much difficulty, she got up and sat in the kitchen. Things only got much weirder from there...

During dinner, everyone noticed that Pudding wasn't eating as much as she normaly does. They all knew something was wrong, even when she asked to be excused. Soon afterwards, everyone went to bed, wondering if Pudding is gonna be ok. Ash wasn't smirking now, in fact he felt really guilty for what he has done, but doesn't want to admit it...

Late that same night, around 12AM, Cilan was awoken by some moans coming from the bathroom, so he goes to investigate. Once there, he finds Pudding sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around her midsection, moaning softly. "Pudding, honey, whats wrong?" he asks, concerned. "...My stomach hurts really bad..." came her reply. Cilan then takes her temparature, only to find its way above normal. Now he was getting really worried. "Hon... you're burning up..." he then looked to her stomach, worry increasing. "Here, let me rub it for you..." he says. He barely even touched it, before she squealed in pain. "Oh... god..." was the only thing Cilan said, before he ran, to put on his shoes and coat. He the wrote out a quick note, and put on the fridge. Lastly, he got the car keys and carried Pudding out to the car. He put her in the back seats, so she could lay down. Then he drove to the hospital... hoping everything will be ok...

The next morning, everyone else was up. Ash peeked in Cilan's room, only to find hes not there. He checked Pudding's room and got the same result... "Huh? Where did they both go?" the teen wondered.

Just then Kojiro came in with a note. "Cilan left us a note, guys!" "What does it say?" Iris asked. Kojiro read the note;

_Guys:_

_I had to take Pudding to the hospital. She really wasn't feeling well and I think that her appendix may have raptured. I dunno yet, so I'll be here looking after her. Kojiro is in charge until we get back. Breakfest is in the fridge, and I'll bring something home for lunch and dinner..._

_Cilan_

"Oh, my... poor Pudding... I hope she gets better soon..." says Tsubaki. "I know... I hope so too..." Iris replies. Ash was pale with fear. He didn't think his prank would cause this much damage. So, he tried his best to ignore the fact, and have breakfest with the others. Kojiro was sad that his fellow Creator was really ill, but was also happy that Cilan had left him in charge. So he went in the fridge, and pulled out... a cake? Well this was sure odd... however the sound of growling stomachs had everyone hungry, so they dug into the cake.

Later after everyone was full, they all gathered around the tv to chill, when Cilan walked in carring a now asleep Pudding and lots more cakes. He didn't seem happy...

After he put Pudding in her room, he went in the main room where everyone else was. "Kojiro... was everyhing ok...?" "Yeah everything was fine" he says. "You guys had breakfest?" the chef asked. Everyone nodded in response. "Good..." he soon got out another cake. "Cause its time for lunch..." Everyone looked at Cilan liek he was crazy. "You can't be serious! We just ate a cake and we're still full from it..." Ash resorted. "Well, you all better get used to eating cake every day for a loooooong time..." "Cilan why are you doing this?" Tsubaki asked. "You wanna know why? Cause one of you made my Pudding Cup really sick... thats why. And until the person that dun it fesses up, you all are gonna eat cake until you can't take it anymore..." Cilan says. Everyone else knows that the chef is insane and overreacting, but they comply and begin to eat the cake, rather slowly...

This went on for about a week and everyone looked like they were about to pop from the non-stop eating of cakes. One day, however, Ash couldn't take this anymore. Everyone else was suffering from something he did, so got up and told Bipoler Cilan, that he has made a hot sause shake and gave it to Pudding. Thing is he didn't know that it would make her that sick. "Ok, then... thanks for telling me, but you'll be punished alone, for this, Ashura..."

Just then Pudding came in, and noticed that everyone except Cilan looked liked a beach ball... "Onii, whats going on?" she asked. The chef's expression soon softened back to normal. "Nothing, love... I'm just glad you're alright..." he says, as he hugged her. Thats when Ash spoke up. "Hey Pudding, I'm sorry that I pulled that prank on you... I didn't mean to make you so sick... can you forgive me?" "Ash... I'm sorry for pulling that prank on you... I forgive you..." she says. "And I forgive you..." says Ash.

All in all, the other two couples spent the rest of the day nursing their sore bellies from Bipoler Cilan's 'punishment'... and Pudding and her boyfriend spent the rest of the day playing, nuzzling, and cuddling...


End file.
